The invention relates to a lock, in particular for a lock installation, having inside a door of a clothing locker or the like, a mounted housing for a bolt which is movable by a rotary handle extending outwardly through the door. Such locks have been known for many years on the market. With reference to the rotary handle this involves a key for a lock cylinder. Locking of the door of the locker is attained only by inserting a corresponding coin, with the door open, into a lock fastened to the inside of the door. After the door is closed, it is possible to close the locking bolt, using the key representing the rotary handle. The key representing the rotary handle can then be withdrawn, and accompanies the user while, for example, he uses a swimming facility.